


Forever

by janusrome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clueless human raised his arm, shooting fire, and cut off your last grasp of Vaatu. Thus the spirit of darkness and chaos finally broke free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Ignoring your warning, the clueless human raised his arm, shooting fire, and cut off your last grasp of Vaatu. Thus the spirit of darkness and chaos finally broke free.

Not until you elaborated the whole story did he realize what a huge mistake he had made.

Nevertheless, he determined on intervention - once again, disregard your disapproval - he intended to atone for his mistake.

He and you came to the lion turtle of the city and he implored the guardian to grant him the power of air. The guardian agreed upon the condition that you must keep the power for him until the time he mastered the art of air bending.

You passed through his body, combining your energies, transferring the power which the guardian had granted you to him.

It was the first time ever that a spirit and a human exchanged energy through this form, and he was the very first human in the history who had gained more than one element.

At that time, neither he nor you had realized that was the beginning of a new era.

Together you travelled, searching for other lion turtles while you trained him to master each element. You found out that when you took his body, combining your energies, he could simultaneously control all four elements with unimaginable power.

He changed your views on humans and you changed his views on the world, but either of you could change those beings who destroyed the earth or their hatred for all spirits.

In the worst situation he and his friends re-encountered. The humans fiercely burned down the forest and attacked any spirit they saw; and the spirits, inhabited in the forests, were angered by the humans and driven by the dark force, as they embraced hostility, the conflict between them seemed inevitable.

You tried to stop the impending war. However, since the dark force was getting stronger and stronger, you - the spirit of light and peace - were becoming weaker and weaker. Your success was brief and it didn't last, because you could not risk of killing him by staying in his body for too long. So you left. And hopelessly you watched them fighting in the flames. With your last strength, you carried him and flew away from the very site.

Remorse. Frustration. You were too frail to even move and he picked you up from the ground and put you into a teapot. Taking you with him, the two of you travelled to the spirit world to meet the final battle during the Harmonic Convergence.

The Darkness and the Light, opposite and yet engendering. Ten thousand years ago you defeated Vaatu and the Light shone upon the world, but the Darkness had not disappeared or hidden in the corner, but gradually breeding inside of you, the source of light. If you failed this time, you would not vanish but to be reborn inside of Vaatu and when the next Harmonic Convergence comes the Darkness and the Light will battle again.

But only you could make it for the next ten thousand years. During the darkness took control, none could survive.

All the living would perish and Wan… and so would Wan.

He stood between you and Vaatu and attempted to fulfill his promise of helping you to end battle. But he was not Vaatu's opponent, far from it.

Combining your energies was his request and your only chance to defeat Vaatu. In spite of his own life, he insisted on fighting with you to the last minute.

As the Harmonic Convergence came, he reached out to the energy beam, and his energy and yours merged, the two of you became one.

You imprisoned Vaatu inside the Tree of Time and placed all the spirits back to the spirit world, and you made the decision to close the portals between the spirit and the physical world.

He became the fresh and blood for you to walk in the physical world, as you became his spirit and his soul.

Throughout his life, you fought for light and peace, hoping that the world will return to harmony.

Years and years had passed, and one day, on the battlefield, old Wan apologized to you that he failed to bring the world to balance.

You assured him, for this and the next life time, you had been and shall be with him, had fought and will fight with him. 

When the moment came, his soul and you left this body to search for the next physical form, and the reincarnation began.

Forever, never apart.

 

 


End file.
